The purpose of the research we are proposing is the development of a rotational slit scanning system for digital radiographic applications. The x-ray receptors will consist of linear photodiode arrays coated with an x-ray phosphor. The system should be compact and of low cost compared to commercially available linear scanning units. The spatial resolution imaging capabilities of such a device should exceed one 1p/mm, while offering shorter scan times than conventional linear scanning units. The benefits expected from such a system would include: 1. significant reduction in the detection of compton scattered x-rays (which will degrade image contrast and increase dose) 2. scan rates sufficient to minimize many patient motion problems 3. an increase in the dynamic range available over that of film 4. adequate spatial resolution for many radiologic applications Since the same coated arrays may be employed in a linear scan format, direct comparison of image quality between the two scanning formats for the same receptor technology will be possible.